1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system for detecting an error that may occur in a circuit and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is not easy for an integrated circuit (IC) system to detect errors therein.
For example, when an operating temperature in an IC or a power supply voltage significantly changes or a short circuit to ground, a power connection, or an open circuit phenomenon occurs in the circuit, a fault occurs.
Since a fault continuously occurs when a part in which a problem occurs is not quickly checked when the fault occurs, circuits used in a high-risk product family such as cars may result in property damage or human life damage due to such a fault.
In addition, research on a control method for detecting an error in a circuit at a low cost is, such as a case in which a circuit error detection system is ensured using a circuit diagram composed only of resistors which are passive elements except for diodes in order to detect a fault in a circuit, continuously progressing.